<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мой пленник и гость by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732225">Мой пленник и гость</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020'>fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж, талигойский юг [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Comics, Cosplay, Gen, M/M, Photographs, Photography</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж, талигойский юг [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мой пленник и гость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/0b/47/QVksp1k5_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/3e/03/xsvWEZoX_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/83/3d/LymqGqFR_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/ed/c5/RF9ilf9H_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/17/34/WyQQ60oz_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/fa/d9/Hj88aLCS_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/c6/82/jkebi8sN_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/25/jVsjCZ3b_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/1b/40/CgC0o9Hm_o.jpg"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/92/4c/vuFliQwP_o.jpg"></a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>